¿Donde pertenezco?
by El Elfo Maldito
Summary: Harry y Luna en un Post-Hogwarts...¿qué hacer cuando ambos aman con locura?, pero ¿y si a quienes amamos ya no están en este mundo? One-shot


Era extraño ver a una jovencita con su cabello en rastas, sobre todo si consideramos que estaba sentada en una banqueta al frente de un gran edificio corporativo, y rodeada de cientos de ellos.

Su mirada parecía perdida, pero eso era difícil de saber, aquellos lentes oscuros ocultaban unos ojos soñadores. Vestía unos vaqueros color turquesa, y calzaba unas botas de cuero negro desgastadas que dejaban unos tonos color marrón bastante curiosos, y unas hebillas de un color oxido. Tenía puesto unos Headphones, con música algo fuerte.

Su coleta le daba la apariencia de ser más alta de lo que era en realidad. Vestía un holgado jersey con un cuello bastante amplio que se extendía hasta su pecho dejando ver un top color blanco, y dejando muy poco para la imaginación por lo ajustado que estaba, era obvio que no llevaba nada de ropa interior por debajo de ese top, y quien sabe si abajo sería igual…mmm…

Abrazaba a su mochila como si fuera una persona, pasando el brazo detrás de ella. De rato en rato daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

Eran ya casi las 10 de la noche, cuando él salió.

Vestía un traje negro muy caro, una mirada bastaba para saber que ese hombre era sumamente rico, la chica lo observo unos segundos y decidiendo que era un buen momento, se dirigió a él.

- Hola Harry

El recién llegado se sobresaltó apenas, y pareciendo reconocerla le sonrió.

- Luna!, que sorpresa verte. Te ves igual que la última vez que nos vimos.

- Tú también- dijo Luna.

En realidad para Luna, quien tenía una percepción superior a la de cualquier mortal, era sencillo reconocer a las personas por muy cambiadas que estén, una rara cualidad.

Harry en cambio estaba muy cambiado, era difícil reconocer al Harry anterior de Hogwarts, aquel enjuto muchacho ya no existía más, ahora era un joven de 22 años exitoso en el mundo muggle, ahora bien alimentado y con un entrenador personal, un carro carísimo, y naturalmente muchas perras.

Así era él ahora, luego de la repentina muerte de Hermione en su 7mo año en Hogwarts, Harry había quedado devastado, y no fue el único, Ron no volvió a ser el mismo, y nunca más volvieron a hablar entre ellos, y las pocas veces que se cruzaban en el camino, apenas si se saludaban, "hola, que tal, que bueno verte, tengo prisa, adiós".

Y fue solo cuando ella murió que él comprendió lo mucho que significaba en su vida. Tenía pesadillas constantemente, con maldiciones y mutilaciones y los pocos sueños que tenía eran tristes, pues en ellos besaba a Hermione con un amor, y unas deseos tan fuertes que cuando despertaba, se sentía aún mas solo y lloraba inclusive sentía un sabor en sus labios similar a la fresa, y aunque jamás había besado a Hermione en los labios, estaba seguro de que así sabían y no hacía más que enamorarse más de ella, creando recuerdos que no sucedieron. Su locura llegaba a lo clínico, y fue internado en San Mungo. Y fue allí en donde se reencontró con Luna.

Harry estaba sumergido en el dolor, cuando fue su propia mente quien le ayudo, surgiendo un _alter Harry_, insensible al dolor, no le importaba conocer a nadie, solo tratando de satisfacer su propia existencia con toda clases de lujos, y desapareciendo de las miradas indiscretas del mundo mágico que lo torturaban cada vez que el salía a tomar aire. Así fue como el salió de San Mungo, insensible, pero funcional.

Luna era una de las pocas, por no decir la única que podía atravesar a aquel _alter Harry_ y llegar a sacar a flote al viejo Harry.

Luna al igual que él había tenido unas perdidas muy fuertes, Dean Thomas, su novio al final del 7mo curso, su amiga Hermione y 2 chicos más, murieron en un ataque suicida de los últimos partidarios de Lord Voldemort, y la peor perdida de todas, su padre, Xenophilus Lovegood, había muerto víctima de su propia locura, una mañana mientras Luna salía al arroyo a sumergir sus pies para aliviar el calor del verano, y cuando no había nadie que lo observara, Xenophilus experimento con un hechizo, todo salió mal, 3 días más tarde Luna estaba enterrando a su padre en la más completa soledad, mientras lloraba sobre su lápida, una silueta de un hombre se acercó, Luna levanto la mirada y contra el sol no pudo ver bien, más que unos lentes y una silueta que le extendió la mano…

- Luna, guau, tenemos tanto de que hablar, ven, vamos a mi departamento – dijo el chico con total sinceridad, mientras sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

- Gracias Harry, ahh, traje un paquete que te envió Neville. Dice que es su mejor cultivo.

- No estoy seguro Luna-dijo el chico dudando un poco divertido.- qué tal si mejor te invito una botella de vino, créeme, te encantara.

- Vamos entonces – contesto de forma relajada.

Y mientras el auto viajaba a 200km/h por la autopista, Luna observaba las luces al costado de la autopista, y que ratos parecían extinguirse para luego tomar fuerza y así sucesivamente.

- Luna sé que te he dicho esto muchas veces, pero realmente lamento no haber ido al entierro de tu padre.

Y como si una película continuara en donde se había quedado, las imágenes volvían a la mente de Luna…

- Buenas tardes señorita, me llamo Albert – dijo un mago recién llegado con una túnica negra elegante, y sosteniéndole la mirada tras los lentes que llevaba puesto, tomando una breve pausa añadió. – Lamento venir en este momento, pero la política del banco es la de venir una vez consumado el entierro que es cuando la ley mágica dice que…por consiguiente usted debe entender…tendremos que embargar la propiedad…la cuenta esta vacía…firme aquí…Buenas tardes señorita.

Luna volteo para mirar a Harry directamente a sus ojos – lo se Harry, lo se.- y devolviéndole una sonrisa continuo mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Dos horas más tarde ahí estaban Luna y Harry, besándose con locura, pero ambos sabían y sin haber cruzado palabras de por medio, que aquello era solo para acallar su soledad, Harry besaba a Luna como si fuera Hermione, y Luna besaba a Harry como si fuera Dean. Ambos estaban locos de amor, y aquellas muestras de amor acumuladas y guardadas para quienes ya no estaban en ese mundo, bueno, tenían que desfogar en algún lado.

Y ellos solo se dejaban llevar, poco a poco quedándose desnudos, para finalmente en medio de la sala, con las luces apagadas, un inmenso tragaluz filtrando los rayos de una luna casi llena, y en un sofá, se enredaban, y en medio de ligeros arañazos, mordidas y besos incontrolables, hacían el amor.

Primero fue el Jersey, los besos eran muy apasionados, y mientras ella levantaba los brazos para que Harry pudiera quitarle el Top, Harry se detuvo cuando el top le tapaba los ojos y dejaba atrapado los brazos de ella, y se puso a jugar con sus labios se acercaba a besarla y Luna lo sentía, y quería atrapar esos labios, pero él no se dejaba, apenas se rozaban, sus corazones latían a cien, y cuando sus cuerpos húmedos se rozaron más, Harry decidió que ya había sido demasiado y libero a Luna besándole el cuello, y recorriendo con su labio inferior toda su espalda.

Sus manos se abrían totalmente y trataban de sujetarla, haciendo todo lo posible porque sus manos agarrasen todo lo posible de Luna, sus piernas poco a poco quedaron descubiertas, los vaqueros yacían en el suelo, y sus botas hace mucho que eran historia. El ultimo pedazo de tela, tan pequeño pero suficiente para ocultar el tesoro de Luna, Harry en cambio ya estaba desnudo y jugando, trataba de atravesar ese pedazo de tela a la fuerza, empujando y empujando, mojándolo y cada vez parecía estirarse más, como si los intentos estuvieran dando resultado, y sin usar las manos, intento hacerlo a un lado moviendo su caderas, y los besos eran aún más intensos, hasta que un intento funciono, y asi de golpe y todo húmedo Luna sintió una invasión fuerte, rápida y muy excitante, basto 3 segundos más para que todo eso se pusiera aún más mojado. Quince minutos después una explosión caliente irrumpió en Luna, eso y un par de embestidas mientras Harry la abrazaba por la espalda mientras yacían echados de costado, basto para que Luna se estremeciera y diera al fin un gemido.

No se dijeron nada, Harry la beso en la mejilla y en la espalda y se durmió con ella a su lado. Era la 3ra vez que sucedía eso, y esas tres veces ambos durmieron sin sueños ni pesadillas.


End file.
